


In the Middle of the Storm

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist!oikawa, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa was struggling to find inspiration for a sketch. Hinata drove Oikawa around the city, and then they got caught in a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of the Storm

“Oikawa-san, wanna go for a drive?” Hinata asked Oikawa, who had been staring at his sketchpad for over an hour but hadn’t drawn a single line. 

“Um, alright.” Oikawa agreed. He had wanted to find inspiration for a sketch anyways, and nothing around the house had inspired him. Hinata gave a victory cheer and ran to get the keys from the hook in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Oikawa put away his sketching materials. They met in front of the front door to walk to the car together.    


Hinata decided that he would drive, so Oikawa could look for inspiration while they drove around. 

Once they were on the road, they made small talk as Hinata drove them around the city of Sendai. Oikawa had seen the city countless times, so instead he looked at the people that walked around city. He noticed that most were walking fast, entering buildings or cars, unlike usual when the pedestrians just strolled around at a slower pace. Suddenly, Hinata spoke.

“There’s going to be a storm soon.” Oikawa just nodded. The people rushing to get away gave him enough ideas for a sketch, so he was pleased. 

Then, the first raindrop hit their windshield. That seemed to open up some kind of dam in the sky, because then it was pouring. Oikawa could hardly see a foot in front of them.

“Hinata, slow down, it’s dangerous.” Oikawa warned. Hinata slowed a little, but seemed like he was looking for a place to park.

“Oikawa-san, let’s go feel the rain!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly. Oikawa looked at him like he had grown three extra heads.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Oikawa asked Hinata. Hinata nodded. Oikawa sighed. “There’s so much metal around here, though, and you’ll catch a cold.” At that, Hinata pouted. 

“Well, I’m gonna go play in the rain anyways.”  
  
“At least take us home first!” Hinata pouted once more but obliged, driving them back home. Oikawa took the keys when Hinata handed them over and ran inside, already drenched from the mere twenty seconds it had taken him to get inside the house. He shivered, heading upstairs to change into dry clothing. When he had changed, he grabbed his sketching materials and had settled down in front of the window. It was dark from the rain, but Oikawa could clearly see Hinata’s small figure, with outstretched arms spinning around in the rain. Oikawa knew Hinata was smiling, and that brought a tiny smile to his own face.

Oikawa began to sketch in his sketchpad, but not of racing citizens rushing to get away from a greater force. No, this was of a small person, dancing as the rain hammered down and the wind rushed around him. He seemed to be glowing, both in real life and in the sketch. 

They hadn’t needed to go out at all to find inspiration. Oikawa found it in the one he loved the most. 

When Hinata finally came inside, Oikawa was done sketching, and had drawn a warm bath for Hinata, who was soaked to the bone.    
  
“Thank you, Oikawa-san.”   
  
“No problem, Chibi-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr! my url is norwaythememelord


End file.
